Lobo
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: /Original/ El que mandaba aquel grupo de doce hombres no podía creer en su buena fortuna. Habían capturado al Lobo y no tardarían en presenciar su muerte. Y sin embargo, el guerrero que tan orgullosamente se alzaba ante ellos no estaba respondiendo en lo más mínimo a los deseos de él. El hombre atado no se estaba comportando como habría podido esperarse de un hombre que va a morir


**Capítulo Unico: **

_**Lobo.**_

_**Inglaterra, **_**1099 **

Pretendían matarlo.

El guerrero de verde mirada estaba de pie en el centro del patio desierto, con las manos atadas a la espalda y sujeto por una cuerda a un poste que había sido clavado en el suelo detrás de su espalda. Su expresión se hallaba desprovista de toda emoción mientras miraba hacia delante, sin hacer aparentemente caso de sus enemigos. Una lechuza blanca y de grandes ojos dorados sobrevolaba sobre su amo con aires amenazador, sus grandes plumas se mecían al son del fuerte viento.

El cautivo no había ofrecido ninguna clase de resistencia, permitiendo que sus captores lo desnudaran hasta la cintura sin ni siquiera levantar un puño o pronunciar una sola palabra de protesta. Su magnífica capa para el invierno forrada de piel, camisa de algodón, sus calzas y sus botas de cuero le habían sido arrancadas y arrojadas al suelo helado, delante de él.

Doce hombres lo rodeaban. Con los cuchillos desenvainados para darse valor, aquellos hombres andaban en círculos alrededor del cautivo, burlándose de él y gritándole insultos y obscenidades mientras sus pies calzados con botas pateaban el suelo en un esfuerzo por mantener a raya la gélida temperatura.

Detrás de los guardias se encontraba el príncipe. Con su sonrisa altanera, pose firme y con aires de autoridad miraba a su cautivo divertido.

El que mandaba aquel grupo de doce hombres no podía creer en su buena fortuna. Habían capturado al Lobo y no tardarían en presenciar su muerte. Porque el príncipe de castaños ojos creía ferviente que había sido el Lobo quien había estando matando a los ganados.

El príncipe James quería que su cautivo muriera sin ninguna dignidad u honor. Y sin embargo, el guerrero casi desnudo que tan orgullosamente se alzaba ante ellos no estaba respondiendo en lo más mínimo a los deseos de James. El gran hombre atado no se estaba comportando como habría podido esperarse de un hombre que va a morir. No, el cautivo no suplicaba por su vida o gimoteaba pidiendo un rápido final. Tampoco tenía el aspecto de un agonizante. Simplemente alzaba su barbilla valientemente, enfrentándole. Pero el príncipe no era tonto ni tampoco un valiente, por eso no iba hacerle frente al Lobo.

Las burlas de los primeros momentos ya habían cesado. Ahora solo se podía oír el estruendo del viento que aullaba a través del patio. El que mandaba dirigió su atención hacia sus hombres, los cuales permanecían inmóviles formando corro a escasa distancia de él. Todos mantenían los ojos clavados en el suelo. Él sabía que evitaban mirar a su cautivo. No podía culparlos por aquella exhibición de cobardía, a él también le estaba resultando muy ardua la labor de mirar directamente a los ojos del guerrero.

La reina, con sus largos cabellos dorados que bailaban con el frio viento de invierno, miraba pasiva al Lobo silencioso. Sus ojos azules y sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa del frio se escondían tras un velo blanco como la nieve. La mujer de mirada fría esperaba pasiente la ejecución del hombre de cabello negro.

A todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el Lobo permanecía tranquilo a la espera de un ataque. Él no era ningún cobarde que se escondía en su madriguera solo para escapar como lo hacían los aldeanos del pueblo. Era fuerte y decidido. También era igual de inmenso en sus proporciones.

Con sus gruesos y musculosos hombros y muslos, y con sus largas y robustas piernas bien separadas y firmemente plantadas en el suelo, su postura indicaba que era capaz de matarlos a todos... en el caso de que se sintiera inclinado a ello.

Todo lo contrario al flacucho del príncipe ese. A su opinión, era todo un afeminado con sus delicadas facciones, su buen vestir y sus posturas delicadas.  
La oscuridad ya estaba empezando a descender sobre la tierra, y con ella llegó una ligera nevada. Entonces los soldados empezaron a quejarse del mal tiempo que estaba haciendo.

—No tenemos ninguna necesidad de morir de frío junto a él —musitó uno.

—Todavía tardará horas en morir —se quejó otro—. Ya hace más de una hora que se fue el principe. James nunca llegará a saber si nos hemos quedado fuera o no —  
El mago, de aspecto vejestorio con su corta barba gris y casi sin ningún diente, quien era un fiel sirviente de la fría reina y el vanidoso príncipe, se había quedado junto a los cobardes guardias.  
El fiero Lobo atado gruño mostrando sus afilados colmillos que se escondían bajo sus gruesos labios. La arrogancia de aquel hombre lo llenaba de furia.

El mago de baja estatura masajeo su cien con sus huesudos dedos largos. Maldiciendo su supersticiosa naturaleza, ordenó a sus hombres que se retiraran al interior. Cuando el último de ellos se hubo marchado, el vasallo de James comprobó que la cuerda estuviera bien tirante y luego fue hacia su cautivo para plantarse delante de él.

—Dicen que eres tan astuto como un lobo, pero no eres más que un hombre y no tardarás en morir como uno. James no quiere que haya heridas de cuchillo recientes sobre tu persona. Cuando llegue la mañana, llevaremos tu cuerpo a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Nadie podrá demostrar que fue James quien estuvo detrás de esto. —El hombre pronunció aquellas palabras en un tono burlonamente despectivo, sintiéndose lleno de furia al ver que su cautivo ni siquiera se dignaba bajar la mirada hacia él, y luego añadió— Si me fuera posible hacer las cosas a mi manera, te sacaría el corazón y terminaría antes —añadió, y luego acumuló saliva dentro de su boca para arrojarla a la cara del guerrero, esperando que aquel nuevo insulto por fin se ganaría alguna clase de reacción.

Y entonces el cautivo bajó lentamente la mirada hacia él. Lo que el hombre que mandaba a los soldados vio en ellos hizo que tragara saliva ruidosamente mientras se apresuraba a retroceder asustado. Hizo la señal de la cruz, en un insignificante esfuerzo por mantener alejada la oscura promesa que había leído en los verdes ojos del guerrero, y se musitó a sí mismo que él solo estaba cumpliendo con la voluntad de su señor. Y luego corrió hacia la protección del castillo.

Una vez solo, la lechuza blanca bajo hacia su amo, posándose sobre su hombro derecho. En su diminuto pico negro se encontraba una daga pequeña, que le fue entregado al Lobo. El hombre silencioso tomo la daga entre sus aperas manos y corto como pudo las gruesas cuerdas que ataban fuertemente sus muñecas.

Finalmente la cuerda cedió bajo la daga, y las manos del Lobo quedaron liberadas. Permaneció donde estaba, con su expresión bien oculta. Metio su gran mano en el bolsillo de su sucio pantalón y saco de allí un poco de carne seca que le fue entregada a la lechuza obediente como recompensa.

El lobo miro una ultima vez al gran castillo gris que poco a poco se iba cubriendo de nieve. El guerrero asintió con satisfacción. Los soldados de James realmente eran tan estúpidos como su señor. Soplo sus manos dándose calor y corrió perdiéndose en el bosque.

A la mañana siguiente.

Uno de los soldados llegó corriendo y se detuvo delante del príncipe quien practicaba esgrima sobre su maginifico caballo negro. El corcel se detuvo frente al soldado y junto con su cobarde amo resivieron la noticia de que este había escapado.

James no había tardado mucho en decidir que no iría a por el Lobo. La razón que lo impulsó a tomar tal decisión había sido doble. Por encima de todo, estaba el hecho de saber que su propia vida estaría en peligro y la segunda razón era que tal vez la próxima vez que lo atrapasen este no se comportaría tan dócil.

La reina sin duda se sentiría muy irritada por aquello. James también sabía que si tenía que enfrentarse a solas con el Lobo en un campo de batalla, saldría perdedor. James era un hombre que no se hallaba dotado de bastantes habilidades, pero estas quedaban menos limitadas a ciertas áreas que no iban a serle de mucha ayuda contra alguien como el Lobo.  
Esta noticia había llegado rápidamente a la raina de manera burlesca.

A su habitación había llegado una carta enviada especialmente por un sapo pequeño y baboso, con baba escurriéndose entre sus patas y verde como el moho. La escandalosa reina había gritado a los cuatro vientos cuando había leído la carta que que burlesco Lobo le había echo llegar y más cuando el sapo saltarin se había posado en su regazo, ensuciándola con barro y moco.  
La raina de frio carácter ordeno a todos sus soldados el capturar al fugitivo.  
El príncipe cobarde había resivido un castigo por parte de su madre.  
El mago arrogante y miedoso había sido enviado al calabozo por no haber seguido la orden de vigilar al cautivo.

Y el Lobo intimidante sigue en su madriguera, esperando a poder encontrar la nueva respuesta del reino que lo culpo injustamente


End file.
